When Love Begins Badly
by MoonLight32
Summary: Hermione is forced into a marriage with her worst enemy. With Draco's mood swings and a promiscuous cousin her life seems unbearable. Will this change as a battle begins against evil again.
1. Surprise News

Hermione sat on her old beat up looking rocking chair .She looked out her bedroom window into the bright summer's day below. She could hear her neighbours cutting their grass and children scream as they played. Hermione laughed at the thought of these innocent muggles who knew nothing about the world that she lived in, the world where her and her friends were all was fighting against the cruellest men she ever knew.

Last year had been the toughest for Hermione. She had helped Harry, Ron, and the order fight against Voldemort. But in the process she had lost the dearest people to her. Her mum and dad who had been attacked by death eaters as they charged through her house looking for Harry Ron and herself. Hermione had felt so guilty for what had happened to her mother and father last year, that when the war was over she could not talk to anybody. She had just shut down as if she had given up all hope.

Hermione was pulled quickly out of her thoughts by a loud thud from downstairs and her aunt screaming for her. She dashed down the stairs to see her aunt sitting under the table with a massive broom. Hermione looked around the room to see that an owl had landed on the kitchen cabinet. She went over to release the letter it held in its beak. The owl flew back out the window leaving Hermione with her letter and her aunt who was emerging from under the table.

Hermione new she was in trouble, this happened every time she got a letter. Her aunt was fuming and all she could hear her muttering under her breath was "why can't they just send letters the same way as normal people instead of those blasted birds".

Hermione had had to stay with her aunt because she had nowhere else to go. She was of course always welcome at the Weasley's, but she felt a little uneasy around them. It all started began when her and Ron broke up, it was a little messy. They had grown apart, she wanted to go and study, he wanted to play on a damn broom.

She had brought her only possession that could be saved from her home to her aunt's house. The only thing Hermione brought was her rocking chair, because it was so dear to her. It brought back so many happy memories of her mother who used to place Hermione on her knee when she was younger and sing her to sleep, but all that was gone now. All she had left of her parents was the memories they had shared.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hand and turned it over. She found it was sealed with the Hogwarts crest, she automatically thought that this was her letter to tell her that she was chosen to be head girl. When she opened the letter she gasped as she read it. She had to read it about 3 times to make sure that she was seeing it right.

_Dear Miss Granger _

_We are sorry to hear about your parent's death, but we have something very important to discuss with you. I, and the ministry have decided that, we are expecting the death eaters to come together again and try to finish off what the dark lord had started. So we wish for you to marry Draco Malfoy until we are certain that the death eaters are taken care of._

_We do not wish to put you Harry and Ron in the same position as you were last year even though you defeated the dark lord. We cannot ask for that type of help again from such young wizards. It is far too dangerous. You have already done so much for the wizarding world. I know what you are thinking, why Draco out of all the wizards in the world? The reason I picked Draco was, because he has connections to death eaters._

_It is very important that you and Draco make sure that you look and act like a married couple, or we could be in trouble. You must not even tell your closest friends or family. I will be in contact soon to discuss living arrangements and the marriage ceremony. One last thing Draco will be arriving at your aunt's house today so you may wish to tell her that he is your boyfriend until I arrive. _

_Headmistress McGonagall _

Hermione was furious. How could she expect her to do this? She was only 17 years old she did not know whether to scream or cry. She stormed up to her room and flung herself on the bed. What was she going to do?

"Arghh" Hermione screamed into her pillow.

How could she marry HIM of all people why HIM. She hated Malfoy with a passion; he has caused her so much pain and grief over the years. She could not marry him. She would not marry him.

Then she decided that he might not even bother turning up. She had her fingers and toes crossed, but the she then heard her aunt's piercing voice echo up the stairs. She knew it was him by the tone in her voice she wiped away any tear tracks by casting a cleanup spell. Then headed down to attack her new husband to be.


	2. My Husband To Be

When she reached the door her aunt had a very angry, but concerned look on her face. Then it hit Hermione like a gust of wind. She was going to have to tell her he was her boyfriend, at least until Professor McGonagall arrived and maybe after that.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by Malfoy hugging her and then placing his hand around her waist. She looked disgusted; she could not believe the cheek he had. How dare he touch her! He had absolutely no right to be doing this.

Hermione then looked at her aunt

"Who on earth is this boy Hermione? He claims to be your boyfriend." Her aunt said looking shocked.

Hermione nodded then she managed to choke out, trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"This is my b....b... boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Her aunt then told Draco to go and wait in the kitchen. Draco nodded and then kissed Hermione on the cheek, smiled wickedly and then disappeared through the door.

Hermione turned to her aunt and looked at her warily.

"I am just going to get right to the point. Who is that boy?"she asked.

"My boyfriend" Hermione replied.

"Yes I know that but why is he here?" she asked Hermione.

Professor McGonagall never told her how to reply to this. Why was he here? She had no idea. He should just go back to his mother and get out of her life. She had no choice, but to lie.

Hermione look at her aunt and said, "I want him to stay for a while".

She took a deep breath and pushed away the thoughts of Harry and Ron's faces if they heard her say this,

"I have really missed him, so I asked him to come and see me. He must have been worried and came straight away" Hermione smirked at the thought of Draco being worried about her.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you i was just so caught up with other things."

Hermione could not believe she told her aunt that she, Hermione Granger had missed Draco Malfoy. Her aunt sighed and asked her how long he would be staying. Hermione said until school started black which was at least a month away. Here aunt didn't look too happy, but she nodded her head and went to set up the guest bedroom.

Hermione was left to face Malfoy alone. All she wanted to do was run as far away as she could, but she was going to have to face him. She kept telling herself that it was for the greater good. She at least owed it to her parents to make sure she did her part to keep the death eaters from taking over.


	3. Why Him ?

**_heyy here is the next chapter hope you like it _**

**_thanks to my edditor/co auther/beast friend _**

**_Shannon (BlueOrchid15) _**

**_and thanks to _**

**_(MudKiprox) for the nice review_**

**_and _**

**_(Avanell) for the nice review _**

**_too i would love for you to review _**

Hermione walked through the door and she looked straight at Malfoy. He surprised her and spoke first.

"Hey sweetheart how are you? I bet you can't believe your luck that you get to marry me" he said sarcastically.

Hermione could feel the anger inside her

"You listen here Malfoy! Don't you dare start being sarcastic with me." she hissed.

He just looked at her. He could not believe that she had just spoken to him like that! Nobody speaks to a Malfoy like that. Especially not a mudblood. He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it right in Hermiones face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you filthy little mudbllod!"

Hermione could not believe what he had just said to her. Making a decsion on impulse . She stood up and kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"I will do nothing you tell me to do. Not now not ever." And with Hermione that walked out the front door and in to the street.

She had to calm down or she was going to do something to him that she would regret. She walked down the street and she stopped in the park which was just a few minuets walk from her aunts house. She sat on the swing in the middle of the park and watched the children playing and having fun. Then she began to cry. How was she going to marry Malfoy? He was horrible. Even if he had changed since the war, he still was an insufferable ferret. What was she going to do?

She could not handle this. She sat on the swing and thought for a long time. Night had fallen when she saw somebody in the distance. They came closer, thats when she realised that it was Malfoy.

"What do you want now ?"

He replyed to her as if the incident in the kitchen hadn't happend

" I just wanted to see if you were ok"

Why did he care if there was somthing wrong with her. What was he playing at?

"How do you think I am Malfoy?"

He just shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the swing. Then he did something that really surpised Hermione. He shrank down to her leven and said,

"I'm sorry"

She looked at him and said nothing. Well she could not believe that he had just said sorry to her. She either missed heard him. Or he was joking. She eventually said

"Why are you sorry?"

Then he looked at her and shook his head. This really annoyed Hermione. She felt like taking his head off. She was so sick of his smirk and him shaking his head. This was only day one. Then he slowly answered her

" I don't want to fight with you, because I can't stand your voice for the next sixty years of my life."

"Well I don't want you near me for the next sixty years of my life!" she screamed at him.

" Ah, well you could say we were even then. " he smirked

**_Thanks for reading _**

**_remember to review_**


	4. Just Breakdown

Just Breakdown

As they walked through the kitchen door her aunt was sitting at the table with her oldest cousin Michael. He was ninetten and Hermione's favourite cousin. She and him were like brother and sister. He had helped her a lot since her mum and dad had died. Her other cousin Amy was stitng next to her him. She was the same age as Hermione but looked so much older. Hermione had to admit, she was very pretty. She had long blonde hair that fell in to the perfect curls at the bottom of her back. She hade on a mini skirt and a vest top that was very low cut. She was always the one who got the guys. Not that Hermione had to worry about getting guys any longer.

They all looked up from there dinner as Draco and Hermione walked through the door. Amy's eyes snapped open when she saw Draco. As they sat down to eat dinner Hermione introduced Draco to her cousins and her uncle. Amy looked Draco up and down then, she flicked her hair and pouted her lips which caught Dracos eye. Hermione sighed. It was just typical, this was her future husband. That didn't matter to Amy. Hermione convinced herself that the anger she felt was just outrage at Draco from earlier and nothing to do with the way he was laughing with Amy. What was he doing? She was a muggle!

After dinner Hermione was on cleaning up the dishes with Amy and Michael. She saw Draco moving out of the room.

"And whare do you think your going? We have dishes to clean" she snapped.

"I am sure you will cope" he replied.

Her eyes flashed with anger as she pushed him in to the kitchen where her cousins had already started to put things away. Draco looked at Amy and smirked.

"Do you need any help here?" he said seductivley.

She flashed him her prettiest smile. "Yeah could yo....."

She was cut of by Hermione.

"Actually Draco is going to help clear the table"

Draco looked at her "I would much rather help Amy"

He turned back to Amy who was fliking her hair and smiling dreamily at him. Hermione was furious. How dare he ? This was her house and he had just came and ruined her already destroyed life. Hermione feeling her eyes fill with tears at the unfairness of it all , stormed out of the kitchen and ran up stairs to her bedroom.

She slammed the door and sunk down on the floor. she wanted things to be the way they should. Her parents to be alive. Harry and Ron to be there and support her. This wasn't how it was meant to be happening. Hermione was knocked out of her thoughts by her door opening. Looking up her anger began to boil again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY" she screamed.

He appeared to be taken aback by Hermione's extreme reaction. She stood infront of him, tears streaming down her face and hands shaking.

"I...i..just wanted to know if you were okay"

"Oh I am fantastic Malfoy! My parents are dead. I can't go and see my friends and worst of all I am to be married to you ! You ! A pompous ,pureblood little ferret who hates me! But I am really great!"

Hermione was crying hysterically now. She didn't care if she was showing weakness. It was too much.

"Please, just leave" she gasped.

He didn't move. He was just staring at her. She couldn't take it any more and collapsed on the ground. Putting her head on her knees. She was exhausted. It was all too much.

She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he was sitting beside her. He began to rubbing circles on her back to calm her. She didn't even care anymore. She was just so tired.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was "I don't hate you that much".


	5. Fun in Diagon Alley

_HEYY sorry for the long time in updating i have been having a bissy time with EXAMS _

_:S lol hope u injoy _

When Hermione awoke the next morning she found that she was in her own bed fully clothed, then the memory's of night before flooded balk to her, she remembered Malfoy telling her that he "didn't hate her that much"

"Arh" Hermione groaned what was wrong with that boy he confused her so much.

Hermione decided that she better get up, so she dragged herself out of bed and headed down the stairs. When she was on the landing she could hear Malfoy laughing at something Amy had just said. When Hermione reached the kitchen she could see that Amy was practically sitting on Draco's lap.

"Good morning sweetie" Draco said very sarcastically as he moved Amy away from him

Hermione smiled sarcastically black at him

"Oh Hermione a letter came for you this Morning "Draco said as he handed her the letter

Hermione took the letter and flipped it over to see the Hogwarts crest she opened the letter carefully and noticed how heavy it was.

She tipped the envelope and a badge fell out which read _Head girl_

"Oh My" Hermione screamed with joy

At this Draco made his way over to her and put his hands around her waste

"well done Mione" Draco announced

Then he whispered in her ear in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm "I got head boy wont this be fun"

Hermione took a step balk out of his arms and looked at him and said to her self

"Could this year get any worse" as she grind balk at Draco not even him could ruin this day for her or so she thought

"well we better go and get are school things today Mione" Draco Exclaimed

"Oh can i come" Amy butted in

"NO YOU CAN'T" Hermione screamed at her cousin

"yeh sorry Amy we are going to Diagon alley strictly witches and wizards only" Draco added

"FINE" Amy said angrily

"well you better go get ready" Draco said to Hermione

"Ok be right back"

Hermione and Draco eventually arrived at Diagon alley and went there separate ways to find there school supplies and Hermione wanted to go and find some new books, after she was finished buying what she needed and on her as way to meet Draco she saw two boy standing outside the Quiddage shop, as she got closer she found that it was Harry and Ron

"HARRY, RON" Hermione shouted

"HERMIONE" they both shouted back as they ran the rest of the way to meet her

"Hey how are you" Harry asked as he gave her a hug ware as Ron hesitated a little not knowing wither or not to hug Hermione, in the end he settled with a week smile " i am Ok thanks and you" she said as she was escaping Harrys strong hold on her.

"Same" he replayed

As they were asking each other about their summers Draco came up behind Hermione and said

"OH look what we have here a Mudblood, a blood traitor and a scar head what a lovely looking bunch of people you lot are"

"Shut it Malfoy or ill hex you in to next week" Ron barked at Draco

"not before i do" Harry butted in

"Just ignore the ferret boys he isn't worth it" Hermione exclaimed as she moved harry and Ron past Malfoy

"do you always take orders from a filthy little Mudblood" Draco Shouted as they moved away from him, Hermione had herd Draco but she just encored him, and she continued to push Harry and Ron into the next shop where they talked about school and Hermione told them about her being head Girl.

When Hermione eventually parted from Ron and Harry, after answering about a hundred and one questions on why she hadn't seen them all summer or how she was felling about her parents death, she was about ready to scream. But she kept her cool and just answered as best she could or lie a little but she felt offal that she was now keeping a very big secret from her to very best friends. She was also very mad at Malfoy for the horrid things he had called her.

When she reached the cafe she saw Draco through the window sitting at a table in the far corner she walked in and sat down beside him.

"What is your problem" Hermione shouted

"i don't have a problem" he replied smugly

"well why did you call me that horrid name" she replied

"i felt like it that's why"

"y..you felt like it did you" she said in a very low voice before standing up

"Well i felt like doing this" she said as she punched Draco square in the nose and walking away

Draco was very shocked and angered that Hermione had hit him "what makes her think she can hit me like that" Draco said to himself before heading off to find her


	6. The Agreement

When Hermione arrived home she went straight to her room and locked the door, she knew Draco wouldn't be that far behind her and she really couldn't deal with  
him shouting at her just know.  
When she glanced at her bed a letter caught her eye. It had the Hogwarts crest  
on it so she was positive it was from the headmistress. She opened the letter  
and it read:

Dear Miss Granger  
I hope that you and Mr. Malfoy are well I will be coming over tomorrow to  
discuss wedding arrangements. I know this must be a shock for you Miss Granger  
but I can assure you that this is for your own safety. Once you have married  
Draco you will then in turn have to become a death eater. We have had  
information that Luscious Malfoy is planning to start an uprising of the Death  
Eaters. We have also been informed that he plans on taking over for the Dark Lord. This  
letter is only for you and Draco's eyes, if anyone else is to read it,  
they will only see a blank sheet of paper, we wouldn't want it to get in to  
the wrong hands. I will be arriving at 11am tomorrow and I will answerer any  
questions you may have. Pleases inform your family tonight of the engagement  
between yourself and Mr. Malfoy  
Headmistress McGonagall

As Hermione read the last line she felt tears begin to form and to top  
it all off Draco knocked at the door,  
"Get out here Granger" Malfoy shouted.  
"GO AWAY" Hermione screamed back.  
"What's wrong Granger someone stole you Hogwarts a History?" Malfoy replied.  
At this Hermione opened the door with tears rolling down her cheeks, flung  
the letter at him and stormed down the stairs to talk to Michael.  
Draco read the letter and let ought a sigh, he felt sorry for Hermione because  
becoming a death eater wasn't going to be easy and it was extremely dangerous. He  
could understand why she was upset, but he didn't want to pretend to be one again  
he hated it the first time. But his father would kill him if he didn't become a  
Death Eater now more than ever because he was becoming the new Dark Lord.

Draco decided to go and talk to Hermione he didn't want to fight with her, but  
she aggravated him so much. When he reached the kitchen she was sitting  
talking to Michael  
"Hermione could I talk to you" Draco asked pleadingly  
"Not know, I don't want to fight just now" Hermione replied in a harsh voice

"I don't want to fight with you 'Mione"  
"Fine outside then"  
They walked outside and down to the park not saying a word to each other. Then  
Draco grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him  
"Look I am sorry I should have realized how hard this was on you" Draco said  
in a soft voice.  
Hermione just looked at him  
"I'm just scared" Hermione said in a voice so quiet that Draco could  
hardly hear her.  
"Hermione its okay to be scared" Draco said in an understanding tone.  
"Why do you do this Draco" Hermione said.  
"Do what?" Draco asked.  
"One minute be really nice and then the next be so horrible that I never want  
to see or speak to you" Hermione said.  
Draco sighed then said " I don't now Hermione I was brought up to be horrible  
to mud...muggleborns and its just taking me a while to get out of the habit.  
You know my father isn't going to be happy that I am marring you, but you know as  
soon as he finds out that you're going to be a Death Eater then he is going to be

thrilled."

"Why will he be happy? I thought death eater hate muggleborns," Hermione asked.

"Yeah they do but not when they are best friends with Harry Potter."  
"Ohh so this why McGonagall wants me to be a death eater so I can find out  
information but still be safe," Draco nodded his head.  
"Hermione?" Draco asked.  
"Mhm."  
"You know we have to tell your family tonight," Draco said in a sad voice.  
"Yeah I know I don't know how I am going to tell them."  
"Let me do it," Draco said.  
"No it's okay I'll do it," Hermione said.  
"No Hermione I am going to do it okay," Draco answered back.  
Hermione just nodded her head and headed back home with Draco following close

behind.

As they sat down for dinner, Draco asked if he could have everyone's attention,  
then stood up and turned to Hermione and winked, he then got on to one knee,  
"Hermione I know we used to hate each other but things have changed since then  
and I would love for you to become my wife, Hermione Granger will you marry  
me?"  
Hermione was so shocked that he had proposed to her, Hermione  
looked around at her family they looked so shocked.  
"Yes Draco I will marry you," Hermione answered.  
Then Draco got out a ring and slipped it on Hermione finger then stood up and  
hugged her and whispered in her ear, "it will work out I promise."  
Her family looked at her then her aunt got up, "Hermione could I speak with  
you outside now?"  
Hermione and her aunt walk out on to the street,  
"What are you doing you can't marry him you're too young," her aunt said.  
"But I want to," Hermione said.  
"Are you pregnant," her aunt asked.  
"NO," Hermione said.  
"Hermione please don't do this you are far too young, you're still in school."

"I am getting marred wither you like it or not and it will happen before I go  
back to school," Hermione said before storming off to her room.  
Hermione spent the whole night in her room thinking things through like how  
she was going to tell Harry and Ron that she had married their childhood  
enemy or how she was going to have to become a Death Eater. Then she decided to  
get up and get a drink. She went down to the kitchen but before she got to  
the door she stopped she could hear voices,  
"No Amy stop touching me," Draco said  
"Ohh come on Drakey why are you marrying her she is so ugly," Amy said.  
"'Mione is not ugly and I am marrying her," Draco said.  
At this Hermione decided to walk into the kitchen. She wanted to punch Amy so  
badly.  
"So, I'm ugly," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen.  
"That's what I said wasn't it" Amy said in a low growl.  
"Well at least I am not a bitch like you" Hermione said.  
"Okay come on 'Mione I want to talk to you," Draco said to stop things from escalating.  
He led Hermione out the kitchen and balk to her room and sat on her bed as she  
walked back and forth from one end to the other end of the room  
"I hate her," Hermione said.  
"Just ignore her," Draco said.  
"Do you think I am ugly Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course not," Draco said without realizing what he had just said.  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Thank you."  
Draco walked over to her and hugged her.  
"I know we are in a horrible situation but I want to stop fighting and try and  
get along," Draco said.  
"Yeah I think we should call a truce," Hermione answered back.  
Draco pulled her out from the hug so he could look into her eyes "Truce," he  
said, and they shook hands. Then he kissed her lightly on the top of her head  
before leaving the room, leaving Hermione in a daze.


End file.
